Spelunkers
by TheLillyLilac
Summary: Ivan and Alfred meet on a cave exploration when Alfred saves Ivan from falling down a slope. Two years later, Alfred plans his proposal when he falls. Ivan later finds the box with the ring inside. What does he say?


**A/N: Props to brilliantpanda for keeping me on task.**

**Don't own Hetalia, unfortunately.**

**Guess who's back? Back again. Schmo is back! Tell a friend!**

* * *

Ivan fell for Alfred. Literally fell. They happened to be together in a group as a part of a caving expedition. They had been hiking to the cave along a narrow path with a sharp drop to one side. Ivan had stumbled and fallen, but was caught by Alfred. He was surprisingly strong, well to haul up Ivan. Ivan stood up and thanked Alfred.

"No problem dude! I'm a hero!" he replied. They carefully manoeuvred their way along, side by side.

"So, what's your name?" Alfred asked.

"Ivan, Ivan Braginsky." he answered.

"I'm Alfred Jones. I'm gonna guess you're Russian. So, what have you been up to in America?"

"Exploring. I needed somewhere warm."

"Cold in Russia then?"

"Very."

At the end of the day, they meet up again at a camp site. The two of them had chatted for a bit and made s'mores. Alfred asked Ivan out for coffee sometime. When the tour group had stopped at a hotel for a night, Ivan and Alfred had met up in the lobby early one morning and went out for coffee. Alfred asked if it counted as a date and Ivan said yes.

"So, we're dating now?" Alfred inquired.

"I suppose so," Ivan muttered half asleep still.

"Dude, did you get decaf?"

* * *

They had gone on many adventures together. They found diamonds and gold at one point. Ivan kept some.

The two of them were currently climbing through a small tunnel.

"Hey Ivan."

"Yes, sunflower?"

"We've been dating for a little over two years, haven't we?"

"Hmm... I believe so."

"Well, when we get out of here, I'm going to buy you a giant bouquet of sunflowers."

"Sounds lovely, but you're the only sunflower I need."

"Stop being cheesy, we're here!" Alfred crawled out of the tunnel and into a cave. Ivan crawled out after him.

"Dude, turn your light off," Alfred said as he turned his off and reached up to turn Ivan's off.

The cave was giant and had a gaping hole on the side far from them. It was towards the top and covered in jagged edges, but let a lot of light and air in. They stood there staring at the rough edges of the cave for a while and then headed back. It was about two in the afternoon.

Alfred and Ivan walked along back to the camp site. Ivan asked Alfred if this was the place they had met.

"Of course it is!"

They sat at a table and ate a late lunch.

"Don't scarf them, you'll choke!" Ivan commented about Alfred eating so quickly.

"You're the one with the scarf."

"Alfred," Ivan sighed.

"Ivan," Alfred mocked.

When they finished they wandered back along the same path where a certain American hero had caught Ivan. Alfred stopped to tie his shoe. Only, he fell down the side of the slope. Ivan stood there in horror before he slid carefully down after him.

"Alfred? Alfred, are you okay?"

He muttered something back that sounded like, "My leg."

"Now is not the time for Spongebob references!" Ivan checked his leg anyways. "It looks broken."

"It probably is. At least I'm not bleeding," Alfred let out a hiss as Ivan muttered an apology as he picked him up and carried him back to the camp site parking lot. Ivan buckled him into the car and rushed him to the hospital. They put his leg in a cast and kept him overnight.

Meanwhile, Ivan, by Alfred's orders, went out and continued exploring. He tried to protest, but Alfred wouldn't have it. Alfred then requested his phone out of his jacket pocket and told Ivan to text him often while he was out. Ivan dug around in the pocket for his phone. Before he pulled it out however, his hand brushed a small velvet box which he quickly hid in his hand. He threw the phone to Alfred, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left. When Ivan got back to the hotel that they stayed at, he withdrew the box and opened it. A small gold band sat in it. Ivan let out a small gasp and slipped it on his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. The thought of what he had done hit him and he quickly stowed it back away in the box. Ivan snatched his gold and diamonds that he had found and ran out the door. He was going to marry Alfred.

* * *

This ring is perfect, Ivan thought as he picked it up from the jeweler the next day. It was the same as his except there was a small angled row of diamonds. He walked back to the room and opened the small box, took his ring out, and put Alfred's in. He snapped it shut and went to pick up Alfred. He stopped at the way to get some roses, Alfred's favorite flower. He kept them in the car.

"Dude, you're back." was how he was greeted.

"Yes, I am. Ready to go?"

"Find me a wheelchair, I'm not being carried out by you again, no matter how much I enjoy it."

"Let me go find one," Ivan wandered out the door and down the hall a little ways. There he spotted a little row of them. He asked a nurse if he could borrow one of the wheelchairs. She said of course and Ivan steered it back to Alfred's room. He parked it next to the bed.

"Yes!" Alfred stuck two fists in the air and hopped on the wheelchair, dragging his crutches with him. Ivan reluctently raced him down the hall one time before stopping at the lobby to check out. Alfred had to give up his wheelchair. He hobbled along outside the hospital and into the parking lot. They were a little ways from the car before Ivan stopped Alfred.

"You're really fast with those crutches you know."

"You're just slow with your feet."

Ivan thought, it's now or never, and dropped to one knee.

"I figured since you can't get on one knee that it'd have to be me," he said and opened the box.

Alfred stopped in horror for a moment because that was his box when he noticed the ring on Ivan's finger. He let out a small smile.

"Aw, shucks man! You gave me a heart attack there for a moment."

"Well?" Ivan asked.

"Dude, you already found my ring and you're wearing it so I guess I have to stick with you then, huh?"

Ivan laughed and stood up. He stuck the ring on Alfred's finger and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on sunflower, let's go."

* * *

Later that night, after doodling on Alfred's cast and arranging the roses in a vase, the two of them snuggled on the couch.

"You had given me quite a scare there when you fell," Ivan said.

"You want to know what will make you feel beter?" Alfred asked. "Orange juice, but first you have to brush your teeth. It tastes better that way."

"Never tried it, though if you recommend it I suppose I will."

"There's a container of it in the fridge."

Ivan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before pooring himself a glass. He started drinking it when he choked and spit it out.

"That's terrible!" he said.

Alfred was laughing so hard on the couch he about peed his pants, "You totally fell for it!"


End file.
